dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
That '70s Show in El Kadsre/List of episodes that aired in El Kadsre
The following is a list of That '70s Show episodes that aired in El Kadsre on Banushen Television. Season 1 #That '70s Pilot (October 11, 1998) #Eric's Birthday (October 18, 1998) #Streaking (October 25, 1998) #Battle of the Sexists (November 1, 1998) #Eric's Burger Job (November 8, 1998) #The Keg (November 15, 1998) #That Disco Episode (November 22, 1998) #Drive-In (November 29, 1998) #Thanksgiving (December 6, 1998) #Sunday, Bloody Sunday (December 13, 1998) #Eric's Buddy (December 20, 1998) #The Best Christmas Ever (December 27, 1998) #Ski Trip (January 31, 1999) #Stolen Car (February 7, 1999) #That Wrestling Show (February 21, 1999) #First Date (February 28, 1999) #The Pill (March 7, 1999) #Career Day (March 14, 1999) #Prom Night (March 21, 1999) #A New Hope (March 28, 1999) #Water Tower (April 18, 1999) #Punk Chick (April 25, 1999) #Grandma's Dead (May 2, 1999) #Hyde Moves In (May 9, 1999) #The Good Son (May 16, 1999) Season 2 #Garage Sale (October 10, 1999) #Red's Last Day (October 17, 1999) #The Velvet Rope (October 24, 1999) #Laurie and the Professor (October 31, 1999) #Halloween (November 7, 1999) #Vanstock (November 14, 1999) #I Love Cake (November 21, 1999) #Sleepover (November 28, 1999) #Eric Gets Suspended (December 5, 1999) #Red's Birthday (December 12, 1999) #Laurie Moves Out (December 19, 1999) #Eric's Stash (January 23, 2000) #Hunting (January 30, 2000) #Red's New Job (February 20, 2000) #Burning Down the House (February 27, 2000) #The First Time (March 5, 2000) #Afterglow (March 12, 2000) #Kitty and Eric's Night Out (March 19, 2000) #Parents Find Out (March 26, 2000) #Kiss of Death (April 2, 2000) #Kelso's Serenade (April 9, 2000) #Jackie Moves On (April 16, 2000) #Holy Crap! (May 14, 2000) #Red Fired Up (May 21, 2000) #Cat Fight Club (May 28, 2000) #Moon Over Point Place (June 4, 2000) Season 3 #Reefer Madness (October 15, 2000) #Red Sees Red (October 22, 2000) #Hyde's Father (October 29, 2000) #Too Old to Trick or Treat, Too Young to Die (November 5, 2000) #Roller Disco (November 19, 2000) #Eric's Panties (November 26, 2000) #Baby Fever (December 3, 2000) #Jackie Bags Hyde (December 17, 2000) #Hyde's Christmas Rager (December 24, 2000) #Ice Shack (January 14, 2001) #Who Wants It More? (January 21, 2001) #Fez Gets the Girl (January 28, 2001) #Dine and Dash (February 11, 2001) #Radio Daze (February 18, 2001) #Donna's Panties (February 25, 2001) #Romantic Weekend (March 4, 2001) #Kitty's Birthday (Is That Today?!) (March 11, 2001) #The Trials of Michael Kelso (April 1, 2001) #Eric's Naughty No-No (April 8, 2001) #Holy Craps! (April 29, 2001) #Fez Dates Donna (May 6, 2001) #Eric's Drunken Tattoo (May 13, 2001) #Canadian Road Trip (May 20, 2001) #Backstage Pass (May 27, 2001) #The Promise Ring (June 3, 2001) Season 4 #It's a Wonderful Life (October 7, 2001) #Eric's Depression (October 14, 2001) #Pinciotti vs. Forman (October 21, 2001) #Hyde Gets the Girl (October 28, 2001) #Bye-Bye Basement (November 4, 2001) #The Relapse (November 18, 2001) #Uncomfortable Ball Stuff (November 25, 2001) #Donna's Story (December 2, 2001) #The Forgotten Son (December 9, 2001) #Red and Stacey (December 16, 2001) #The Third Wheel (December 23, 2001) #An Eric Forman Christmas (December 30, 2001) #Jackie Says Cheese (January 20, 2002) #Eric's Hot Cousin (February 3, 2002) #Tornado Prom (February 17, 2002) #Donna Dates a Kelso (March 3, 2002) #Kelso's Career (March 10, 2002) #Leo Loves Kitty (March 24, 2002) #Jackie's Cheese Squeeze (March 31, 2002) #Class Picture (April 14, 2002) #Prank Day (April 28, 2002) #Eric's Corvette Caper (May 12, 2002) #Hyde's Birthday (May 26, 2002) #That '70s Musical (June 9, 2002) #Eric's False Alarm (June 23, 2002) #Everybody Loves Casey (July 7, 2002) #Love, Wisconsin Style (July 21, 2002) Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Category:Episode lists Category:Banushen Category:El Kadsre Category:That '70s Show